The present invention relates to a one-piece speaker assembly, and more particularly to a small speaker assembly used in a small electronic instrument such as a portable telephone.
In the resent years, parts for the small instrument are assembled on a substrate by the surface mounting technique, as the instrument is miniaturized. Furthermore, it is desirable to perform the surface mounting without soldering.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing a conventional dynamic speaker.
The speaker 50 comprises an annular case 51, a dish-like yoke 52 secured to the inside wall of the case 51, a permanent magnet 53 secured to the yoke 52, and a top plate 54 secured to the permanent magnet 53. A magnet circuit gap is formed between the top plate 54 and an upper portion of the yoke 52.
A diaphragm 55 is secured to a shoulder 51b of the case 51 at a peripheral portion 55b. An annular voice coil 56 is secured to the underside of the diaphragm 55 and disposed in the gap. An end portion 56a of the voice coil 56 is pulled out from an opening of the case 51 and connected to a terminal 58 on the underside of the case. A protector 57 is secured to the peripheral portion 55b of the diaphragm 55.
FIG. 5 is an illustration for explaining the surface mounting method for mounting the above described speaker on an electronic instrument.
The electronic instrument comprises an upper case 61, a lower case 62, a gasket 63 made of elastomer, speaker 50, a substrate 64 secured to the lower case 62, and a connector 65 which is preliminarily mounted on the substrate 64 to be connected to a circuit on the substrate.
Explaining mounting steps, the gasket 63 is secured to the upper case 61, the speaker 50 is secured to the gasket 63, and then the upper case 61 is mounted on the lower case 62. When the upper case 61 is mounted on the lower case 62, the connector 65 is contacted with the terminal 58 of the speaker 50.
In the conventional instrument, the gasket 63, speaker 50 and connector 65 are manufactured at different manufacturers, respectively. These parts are assembled by a final assembling factory. Consequently, there are troubles about storage management of parts and the number of assembling steps.